Presently, about 80% of families in the United States own and use a barbeque, also known as a grill. While once only a summertime activity confined to the daytime, barbequing is now done throughout the year, in all weather, and even after sunset. So they may be used even when ambient light is low or largely non-existent, many different types of apparatus and system in order to provide illumination to barbecues.
Some of the known lighting systems attach to or around the lids of the barbeque or are intended to be positioned on or around the barbeque. These known systems take up valuable space of the barbeque work surface and are vulnerable to physical damage during use of the barbeque. For example, one such lighting system includes a gooseneck-mounted lamp that is attachable to the barbeque by a clamp.
An important aspect of operating a barbeque grill is modulating the amount of heat generated at one or more cooking surfaces or areas of the barbeque. This is typically accomplished through the adjustment of one or more controls. The control is typically a knob, lever or a suitable hand control mechanism. In a gas grill, the control is attached to a valve that controls the flow of fuel, typically propane, delivered to burners underneath the cooking surface or surfaces. For example, during initial lighting of a gas barbeque grill the one or more control knob is typically turned to a position that permits full flow of fuel to the one or more burners to light them. After lighting, the flow of fuel is typically reduced to heat the grill to and maintain an optimal cooking temperature. After the desired temperature is reached, the flow of fuel may be further reduced to prevent overheating or burning of the food.
Despite the importance of the operation of the controls of a barbeque, the front vertical face of known barbeque grills are poorly illuminated. Known lighting systems throw light above but not generally perpendicular to the control panel. As a result, the controls are only partially lit while portions of the controls and control panel are in the shadow cast by the lights or not illuminated at all.
In a low light condition, it can be difficult to detect the setting of the control knob (or knobs where there are several individually controlled burners) or correlate a setting of the knob to a temperature of the grill.
Accordingly, there is a demand therefore for a simple, safe, and effective assembly that provides illumination to a control knob or control panel of a barbeque grill or any other application where illumination is needed of a control knob. The present invention satisfies the demand.